


Japan has always been our place

by Lady_stardust1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_stardust1004/pseuds/Lady_stardust1004
Summary: Jeonghan's letter to Seungcheol.





	Japan has always been our place

«  _My Seungcheol._

_It’s strange to write you a letter. I never thought I would do it. But I do._

_We were so young when we met and you did not really pay attention to me, we were a lot of boys. We were not really closed But times flies and we become friends, and all these boys became my family, like my brothers. Everyone but you._

_You were not my brother, you were more. I was in love with you but you did not notice. So I did not tell you, things were okay like this. We were together so everything was good._

_Then this day happened._

_We were in Japan, Japan has always been our place. We went to walk, just the two of us. I kept telling I wanted to go to the aquarium with you, I still do not know why but I really wanted to. So you accepted. The sky was dark, the lights of the night looked like tinsels. It was beautiful and you took my hand. You took my hand like you always did, with almost every boy of the group and especially with me because you knew I needed to be reassured a lot. The only thing that made this night unforgettable is that you kissed me. You kissed me softly in the aquarium and none of us spoke after. I could not guess what your smile meant but I did not care cause I really liked it. I came in my hotel room and Seokmin asked me what was wrong I lied telling nothing happened but he is not stupid and he knows I was lying. He did not insist._

_We did not change anything, like if the kiss was just an illusion. But it was not._

_And few months later, we came back in Japan._

_And Japan has always been our place and the magic appeared again. You kissed me again, in the middle of the night, when we were walking, just the two of us, silently. But this time you talked. You have whispered a little “ I’m in love you.” I just smiled. You took my hand and we walked. You never stopped giving me secret meeting to kiss me under the stars after this day. And I really liked it._

_And Japan was our place. Where you took me every nights in the most beautiful places of the cities we visited. And even if it was a secret, even if we were not able to show us, you made me the luckiest and happiest man in the world._

_I have never said I loved you back. I thought I did not have to do, because every kisses were telling it. I should have. I should have told you that I loved you, you deserved more than a simple “me too”._

_Now I’m here. Writing a letter for you. To tell you I miss you and that I will really miss you. We will meet again later do not worry my love._

_Your angel ”_

 

Jeonghan placed the letter in the coffin, next to Seungcheol’s cold body and he smiled watching the face that he loved so much. He looked asleep. Jeonghan did not cry, maybe he had cried enough the days later and he did not have enough tears anymore. He knew people would think that he was heartless but he just could not, not in front of everyone. He slimed the older’s cheeks softly.

“ _You’re so beautiful my love. You’ve always been. I’m going to miss yo so much. It’s your turn to be the angel now_ ”.

He did not feel the tear rolling on his face. Just one tear. He did not feel either Joshua’s hand taking him away from Seungcheol, it was time to leave.


End file.
